Talk:Loading Screen
Hyperlinks Should hyperlinks be added to this page based on the known significance of the words? For example, "Chalk" is an associated element, "Sewing" is Rose 's hobby, "Regulating" could link to AR ?, "Lathes" could refer to the Totem Lathe , and so on. JNJ 01:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Don't think anyone would object to someone going through and doing that. I think the effort involved might be better spent improving needier pages, though. SurpriseInside 21:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :: I am a newbie and could use some editing practice before improving the aforementioned needier pages, so I will use this as a small project to do so. Arlo James Barnes 07:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : I added the links you suggested and some ones I thought were appropriate, and hopefully WikiMagic will fill in the rest.I also recommend that linked and non-linked text alike be annotated with alt-text to help people understand why a page was linked, or what significant this or that word has. Arlo James Barnes 07:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Spore Might there be a connection between the loading screen and the loading screen of Spore? In Spore, seemingly nonsensical words flash while a stage is loading, like "Mediating Higgs Field". 05:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC)CD : It's that, but before that it was also done in the Sims. I think it may even date back to a SimCity game, but I'm not sure. In any case, it's worth mentioning the Sims/Spore connection on this page, as it's definitely a reference. Sburb spoofs all those games very directly, with the user interface style, font choice, and this loading page being some of the most direct examples. On the other hand, I always figured if you didn't already know that, why would you care. SurpriseInside 20:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Since it is worth mentioning, I think I will. As to 'why would one care', that could be said of any topic - the fact is that people like learning new things, even trivia. Arlo James Barnes 08:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : I have only watched other people play Spore, yet I think I remember something like that...would that be here or here or nowhere on that wiki at all? Arlo James Barnes 08:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup? Why is this article marked for clean-up? I think it's perfectly fine, since there really isn't more to say about the subject than list the expressions. And I certainly think it's good that this list is available, since probably lots of people would like to know what the flash says but can't keep up with it. : I agree with the above poster. As much as I think that Ridiculous Folly template is awesome. Maybe it would be useful if the list was some kind of table, though, which would let the reader choose to sort the list not only by the order in which the phrases appear (as it is now), but also alphabetically. I don't know how to do that, although I know I've seen it on wikipedia. Would it be worth the time and effort? SurpriseInside 20:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :: I do not know if it was worth it (you decide) but I did it. Arlo James Barnes 08:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it did look a little ugly and spare. It is marginally better now, though. Arlo James Barnes 08:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You're missing twelve I'm just saying...it skips from 11 to 13. --Universalperson 00:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I am guessing that means the following ones are shifted by one. Ideas on how to move them without me having to be bored enough to renumber them again? :P Arlo James Barnes 14:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, my worry is that we're actually missing a twelve, but yeah it probably is a renumbering error. Anyway, I renumbered them...but we were missing 117, too. --Universalperson 14:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for your efforts, that is appreciated. Since I was going to add a section detailing where in the comic it has been shown, I will play one of the flash things side by side with the list and see if it gets all of them. If it turns out we are missing one/two, I will just add it in and revert your edit so the numbering is correct again and we do not have to re-re-number. Once we are all set we can set the total number mentioned in the article to the correct amount. Arlo James Barnes 15:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Finalizing Atma Augers "Atma" is easy to pass over under the asumption that it's an obscure architectural or millwork term, but while ATMA does stand for Arizona Tooling & Machining Association, that would be all-caps and would be the only proper noun mentioned in the loading process. Its use on the Sburb loading screen is more likely in the abstract spiritual sense, in which it means variously "ego", "core self" or "soul", depending on the tradition. While the loading screen does say "Auger" and not "Augur" (I checked), I couldn't help but be reminded of this, printed a couple years later. 22:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Weird Al × hardware × Friendship is Magic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKtlK7sn0JQ Alysdexia (talk) 04:30, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Uh... is this relevant at all? 06:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC)